


Under The Table

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fingering, Smut, public smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Under The Table

“I have read through this book twice and I don’t see anything that will help,” you said in frustration, running your hands through your hair.

“We will figure it out,” Mick replied, his hand coming down to rest on your bare knee.

You wished you believed him, but you had your doubts.  Looking across the Dayton Ohio Public Library you saw Sam standing against one of the shelves reading about the history of the city.

Dean was in the backroom looking at the computer while you and Mick were going through what few lore books you could find on the public shelves.

“Mick? What are you doing?” you hissed as his hand slid from your knee up your skirt.

He didn’t reply, instead he kept his gaze on the book in front of him while his hand pushed against your thigh until your legs fell slightly open.

You had to bite your lower lip to keep from making a noise when his fingers brushed against your panties. You tried to snap your legs shut but his hand stopped you.

Mick quickly slipped his fingers inside your panties, gently stroking your sex. You looked around to see if anyone in the library was paying attention, but nobody was looking.

A low moan escaped your lips and Mick stopped moving for a moment before resuming his strokes.

Once you were completely wet he slid two fingers inside you, curling up slightly to rub against your spot while his thumb brushed your clit.

Your knuckles were white from gripping the book in your hands so tight.  Eyes shut, you pushed down against his hand slightly, anxious for faster friction.

Mick turned a page of his book with his free hand as he picked up speed.

You brought one hand up in a fist in front of your mouth to muffle the noise you made as your orgasm hit and you pulsed around Mick’s fingers.

Not letting up until you stopped trembling, Mick pulled his fingers back and fixed your panties.

You opened your eyes and looked over to see him flip the book to another page.  His fingers were glistening with your slick when he brought his hand up from under the table.

You watched as he brought then both to his mouth, licking them clean while he continued to read.

“You are going to get us arrested,” you muttered after you caught your breath.

“For what? All we are doing is research Love,” Mick replied with a smile.

 


End file.
